


Dance With Me

by eragon19



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Greg helps, Greg is a good friend, Sherlock is sad, The Sign of Three, scene insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19
Summary: Sherlock tries to leave the wedding early to nurse his shattered heart alone, but this time someone tries to help.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill I did over on my[tumblr](http://loveinthemindpalace.tumblr.com/)

“Sherlock wait!”

Sherlock froze in his tracks at the sound of Greg’s voice. He thought he’d manage to slip away un-noticed from the ballroom, but it looked like he was wrong.

He heard Greg’s panting breathes as the man came up behind him, then a warm hand was on his shoulder turning him around. He kept his face impassive as he met Greg’s concerned gaze. Like hell he’d let anyone see how broken up he was, even if that someone was Greg.

“Why’d you leave the party so early? Things were just getting good.” Greg said, smiling. His smile faded as he took in Sherlock’s subdued expression.

Sherlock opened his mouth to deliver a snarky reply when just how _tired_ he was suddenly hit him. He was tired of pretending to happily plan John’s wedding, he was tired from laying his emotions out in front of a room full of people for John (though he didn’t regret it), he was tired of pretending his feelings were mere friendship. He was just so damn _tired_.

He sighed and looked at Greg, taking in the concerned, mildly bewildered look on his face, and found himself telling the truth.

“I’m tired is all,” he said, making to turn away again.

“But what about dancing? I know how much you love to dance,” Greg said, stopping Sherlock once again.

“Oh, and how do you know that?” Sherlock said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Greg chuckled, one hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. “Remember that case we worked with the ballroom dance teacher? You were in glee for the entire thing, and there wasn’t even a locked room murder.”

Sherlock grinned despite himself, that case was one of his favorites. The grin didn’t last for very long though.

“I would, but there’s no one to dance with,” he said, looking down at his shoes.

“Dance with me then?”

Sherlock looked up in shock.

“Come on Sherlock, I’m not that bad a dancer. Dance with me.”

Sherlock swallowed hard, as Greg held out a hand. Stepping forward, Sherlock took Greg’s hand and pulled him close. The music from the ballroom had changed into something slower, almost melancholy in its rhythm. The garden was barley illuminated by blocks of light from the windows. Looking through them Sherlock saw John dip Mary with a grin, and felt a lump form in his throat. His arm tightened ever so slightly around Greg’s waist.

“What’s wrong Sherlock?” Greg asked, ever astute.

Usually, Sherlock would ignore the question, but here in the dimly light garden, the noise of the party giving them a semblance of privacy and his heart still felling raw, he felt like answering.

“I- I’m just worried about- about the future is all,” he said, his eyes still focused on the scene through the windows.

Greg turned to follow his gaze through the window. “You’ll always have John, Sherlock.”

“Marriage changes people.”

Greg looked at him, smiling slightly. “Yes it does, but that doesn’t mean you’ll lose people. True, John might be busier, but once he’s settled down I’m sure you’ll both be bothering me on my crime scenes again.”

Sherlock swallowed hard, wishing he could believe Greg’s words. His gut told him otherwise though, and his gut was always right. Things would be different from now on.

“In fact-

“Could we not talk about this anymore? Just- just dance with me.”

Greg nodded, understanding in his eyes. The two of them swayed together in slow circles, their eyes meeting and drifting away. As the last bars of the song drifted into the dark garden, the two men slowly pulled apart. A faster, more up tempo song came on, breaking the tranquility of their time together.

Sherlock straightened his coat, and tugged it firmly closed.

“Thank you for the dance Les- Greg. It was much- much appreciated.”

Greg nodded and smiled, “Any time Sherlock.”

“Well, I’ll head back to Baker Street now. Too much festivities hamper the thinking process for _days_.” Sherlock said, aiming for jovial and missing by a mile.

“No it doesn’t” Greg said, grinning, “But go on. I’ll call you tomorrow with a case alright?”

A look of understanding passed between the two of them.

Sherlock felt a small smile tug at his lips, “Thank you Greg. You should head back to party; I’m sure Mrs. Hudson is in need of a dance partner.”

Greg smiled, a softer kinder smile. “If there’s no case tomorrow, come to the yard anyway. There might be an interesting cold case.”

Sherlock nodded, his eyes lingering on Greg as he headed back to the party. He turned away once he saw Greg had found Mrs. Hudson and headed into the cold night, hoping he could get a cab quickly. As he walked he couldn’t help but smile to himself. He always thought he just had one friend, but now it looked like he had two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
